


Summer starts now

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: un mini bartheill parce que 2 mois sans eux, ça va être long.Attention : Smut.





	Summer starts now

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Yann regardait ses employés fêter la dernière de la saison, un sourire au lèvres. Il y a un an, quand il avait accepté le pari fou de venir avec ses équipes sur TF1 pour faire une émission d'une heure et demi au lieu de 40 minutes, personne n'avait parié sur ce succès, sur eux, sur lui. Leur arrivée à TF1 avait été commentée par tous et l'avis était unanime : ils allaient se planter. Pourtant, un an plus tard, le succès était bien là. Au bout d'un mois, ils avaient réussis à rassembler 1,3 millions de téléspectateurs en moyenne. Au bout de 4 mois, ils étaient récompensés par les Étoiles du parisien en gagnant l'étoile du meilleur magazine télé. Quotidien était devenu l'émission où les plus grandes stars se bousculaient pour venir. C'était dingue et de nombreuses bouteilles de champagne avait été sabrées tout au long de l'année. Avec les présidentielles américaine et française, la saison avait été riche en rebondissements et en fatigue. Ils avaient besoin de repos.

  
  
De ses yeux azurs, Yann observait tout ceux qui œuvraient pour l'émission dans l'ombre ou la lumière, se mélanger et s'amuser. Camille était sûrement la plus entourée, la plus émue aussi. Après 2 années passer à Bangumi, la jeune journaliste quittait la société pour aller travailler sur Arte dans l'émission 28 minutes. Yann savait qu'elle serait excellente, comme elle l'avait toujours été et même si il ressentait un pincement au cœur en pensant à son départ, il était heureux pour elle. Ce magazine lui correspondait parfaitement et puis, ils allaient se croiser dans les couloirs des studios. Ce n'était pas un adieu, c'était un au revoir.

  
  
«Tu comptes rester là avec un sourire niais toute la soirée ?, demanda une voix taquine à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.  
\- Pff, t'es con Martin., le présentateur observa son journaliste hocher la tête, clairement amusé.»

  
  
Le brun passa un bras autour de la taille de l'aîné avant de déposer un tendre baiser contre sa tempe. Yann reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du journaliste, un léger sourire au lèvres. Oui, cette année avait été géniale autant sur le plan professionnel que privé. Après avoir passer 5 ans à se tourner autour, les deux journalistes avaient finit par succomber l'un à l'autre. C'est Yann qui avait finit par craquer mais Martin avait été le premier à s'avouer ses sentiments. Il le lui avait dit, lui promettant de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Martin avait le cœur qui se remplissait d'espoir dès que le plus vieux se rapprochait un peu plus de lui avant de voir ses espoirs partir en fumée quand il finissait par se rétracter, peureux. Un jour, le journaliste en avait eu marre de ses rapprochements avortés et avait décidé de provoquer l'aîné en s'affichant avec une amie sur les réseaux sociaux et le plateau. Il avait voulu faire réagir Yann et avait réussit puisque après son émission sur Trump, l'aîné l'attendait dans sa loge. À peine avait-il franchit le seuil que le présentateur s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, avide.

  
   
Depuis, les deux journalistes n'attendaient qu'une chose ; que les grandes vacances arrivent pour pouvoir profiter pleinement et à l'abri des regards de leur idylle naissante. Ils avaient déjà prévus d'aller passer deux semaines au Japon. Martin rêvait de découvrir Tokyo depuis qu'il y avait été quelques jours pour un reportage à l'époque du Petit Journal et Yann lui avait promis de jouer les guides, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.  
 

  
   
«Viens, on va danser !, s'exclama Martin avant de l'entraîner au milieu de la pièce.  
\- Tout le monde va se moquer de nous, on va être ridicules.  
\- On s'en fout, ils sont tous trop bourré pour faire attention à nous.»

  
   
   
Malgrès ses quelques réticences, Yann finit par se laisser aller quand il réalisa que son amant avait raison. Toute l'équipe avait bien fêté la fin de la saison et ils étaient bien trop occupés à rire ou à essayer de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol pour les remarquer. La musique changea en un slow et le présentateur se retrouva bien vite blottit contre le torse du brun. Ses bras enroulé autour du cou du plus jeune, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres si tentante. Martin répondit au baiser, d'abord doucement avant qu'il ne devienne bien plus enflammé, les laissant tout les deux à bout de souffles, les yeux brillants et les lèvres rougies.

  
  
«On rentre ?, finit par souffler Yann contre les lèvres de son amant.»

  
  
Martin hocha la tête et c'est main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent les locaux de Bangumi avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit parisienne pour rejoindre l'appartement du présentateur au plus vite. Une fois le seuil franchit, leurs vêtements les quittèrent rapidement pour s'écraser sur le sol tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'aîné. Yann sentit son dos rencontrer le matelas avant que son amant ne vienne le surplomber, le contact de leurs corps nus les faisant frissonner tout les deux. Martin attaqua directement la peau tendre de son amant, venant mordiller sa clavicule en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps sous lui. L'aîné laissait des soupirs de plaisir quitter ses lèvres en sentant celles de son journaliste sur son torse et un gémissement lui échappa quand les lèvres rouges vinrent torturer ses tétons.

  
  
Martin glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps et commença à caresser le désir presque douloureux de son amant avant de laisser sa bouche prendre le relais quelques instants plus tard. Un gémissement sonore résonna dans la pièce, le corps du présentateur se cambrant en sentant les vagues du plaisir se répandre dans son corps. Le journaliste s'appliqua à faire chavirer son amant, l'emmenant toujours plus près du plaisir avant d'arrêter pour embrasser la peau de ses cuisses. Yann laissa un soupir frustré s'échapper de ses lèvres, faisant rire son amant. Le brun lui lança un sourire taquin avant de le reprendre en bouche, le faisant totalement chaviré cette fois. Une fois remis de son orgasme, l'aîné ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre la pareille avant d'unir leurs corps.

  
  
Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, n'étant jamais rassasié l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le soleil commença à se lever qu'ils s'endormirent, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Cet été commençait définitivement sous les meilleures auspices.


End file.
